From me to you
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Molly thinks back to when Chris slapped her butt. based on raw feb 9th 2004


Title: From me to you  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Characters: Molly, Chris Jericho  
  
Summary: Molly thinks back to when Chris slapped her butt. (Raw February 9th 2004)  
  
Note: This little thing was inspired by the tag team match that happened on Raw  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything named in this fic.  
  
  
  
Molly threw her gym bag in the trunk of her car, slamming the cover shut with all of her strength. She rummaged through her bag for her car key, almost screaming when she couldn't find it. "God don't do this to me now," she cried softly, almost wanting to tear her bag apart. Finally finding the keys, she fidgeted with it to get the door open. Her hands were shaking too much to properly insert the key.  
  
Finally getting the door open, she jumped inside and slammed the door next to her. Just as she was about to turn on her ignition, she heard a faint giggle behind her. "Don't get too fat for next week Humpty Dumpty. You wouldn't want Chris to slap it off again!" Stacy screamed from behind. Hearing that insult brought more tears to Molly's eyes. "At least I am not some Popsicle stick that might break in the wind," she softly mumbled, not having enough strength or time to yell that back to the skinny blond.  
  
Finally turning on the car, she quickly reversed out of the parking lot and sped off. Thankful that she was in her hometown, she headed to her house, the only sanctuary that would make her feel safe after all the humiliation she had faced that night. Once again somebody had to humor themselves with making a joke about her butt. Sure, she was somewhat thankful that Chris slapped her butt rather than strike her in the ring, but it was after the match that hurt her most.  
  
Molly had gone to the cafeteria to get something to drink before she went to take a shower when she walked in a big laugh fest. After listening for a few minutes, she realized that the jokes were about her. She just ignored them, as she always did, seeing how she was used to hearing comments like that. But then they hit it where it hurt. Her ex-boyfriend, who was none other than Maven jumped up on the table and started to imitate her.  
  
He told the whole roster how Molly would eye herself in the mirror and tuck her stomach in, trying to look skinny. He told them how Molly would mumble "to look like Stacy" when she was running on high speed on the treadmill. He told them that she would have tons of sexy lingerie in her closet that she never wore. But the most hurtful thing was when Maven said she felt like a building was falling on top of him whenever Molly was on top when they had sex.  
  
Unable to control her anger, and in an attempt to save some face, rather than walk away she went up Maven and slapped him roughly screaming "Christopher Nowinski was better in bed anyway!" even though she never slept with the Harvard jock. Even with the anger that seeped through her eyes, she couldn't help the tears that started to fall down her rosy cheeks.  
  
She then stormed back to her locker room, hearing the laughs coming from Stacy and Trish. Shawn Michaels had come to console her, but she wouldn't have any of it. Shawn treated her like his little sister and she did look up to him as a brother. "Princess, don't listen to them," she remembered him saying. But Molly did listen to them, because even though she had heard jokes like that before, each and every one of them burned through her heart.  
  
Thankful that her home was close by, she sped up the highway and made it to her front door. "Home sweet home," she mumbled when she pulled up in her garage. Not even bothering to take her bag out of her trunk, she just headed to the front door, rummaging for her key in her bag. With all the anger that she was feeling, she still had enough happy thoughts to hum a little song. She hummed to the words of Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. Suddenly feeling a spark of enthusiasm, she started to softly sing while she tried to open the door.  
  
"I am beautiful, no matter what they say. Words can't bring me down," she softly sung. "I really wish you believed those words," a voice said from behind. Recognizing the voice, Molly didn't bother to turn around and just opened the door and walked in, leaving the door wide open. She was greeted by her German Shepard named Sandy, who happily jumped on his returning owner. "Hiya sweety, how is my beauty queen?" she happily said, scratching the golden haired dog behind her ears.  
  
"She can't be more beautiful than you," the voice said again. Molly rolled her eyes at the sound of that and stood up, heading to the kitchen. He sighed in disappointment when she didn't turn around and quickly followed her. "Molly," he called out, slightly touching her shoulder. Molly violently turned around, her face filled with anger. "What the fuck do you want Chris?" she yelled, pushing his hand away.  
  
Chris, a little taken away by her use of words nervously ran his hand through his long blond hair. "I came to talk to you," he said. Molly scoffed. "Talk? Or you mean you came to insult me some more and slap my ass again? Did you bring a camera man with you?" she asked, looking over his shoulder, expecting somebody who was filming this.  
  
Chris shook his head. "Molly, I'm sorry honey," he said. Molly shook her head and just turned away and headed back to the fridge. Chris sighed again, not really knowing what to say. Finally looking around and saw that the house was rather dark, he flipped on the switch and the living room lit up. He spotted Sandy by the couch and walked over to the lovable pet, squatting down to pat her on the head. "Hey cutie," he said. His attention then turned to the tapes that laid sparred all over the living room floor.  
  
A small frown crossed his face when he realized that all of them were exercise tapes with names like "Lose 20 pounds in 20 days" or "Skinny Overnight". He stood up and looked over at the busty brunette who was now taking out a pan, seemingly ready to cook something. Chris walked over to her and another frown crossed his face when he realized she was cooking asparagus. Chris knew she hated asparagus and seeing her facial expression as she watched the green vegetable was not really helping.  
  
"Molly, don't do this to yourself," he carefully said, leaning into the counter. Molly didn't listen to him, and Chris wondered if she even heard him. She continued to cook the green goop, yet again starting to sing a song. "I am beautiful, no matter what they say. Words wont bring me down," she sang, her voice soft and gentle. "You really are," he said. Hearing his little compliment, Molly turned toward him, this time sadness in her eyes rather than anger.  
  
"What do you want from me Chris? Please put be out of my misery and just tell me what you came here for," she almost cried. Chris took in a deep breath and clasped his hands together. "I want you to stop," he said. Molly raised her eyebrows in confusion, not understanding what he meant. "Stop what? Breathing?" she sarcastically asked. Chris shook his head and pointed to the living room.  
  
"All those tapes, I want you to throw them out," he said. Molly laughed as she flipped her asparagus. "Oh, that way you still have something to slap in the ring right?" she said. Chris shook his head again, not really liking the comments she was making about herself. Chris always thought that Molly was attractive and he just wished that she believed that as well instead of putting herself down. "Molly stop it," he said. Molly flung her hands in the air, not being able to take anymore of this.  
  
"Stop what Chris? Do you want me to stop cooking and starve myself in order to lose weight? Or do you want me to stop exercising to lose the weight you all just love to make fun about?" she screamed, her voice breaking with every word. "Or do you want me to stop being who I am and turn into a stick like Stacy Keibler? Or do you want me to stop living and just drop dead? Please tell me what you want me to do Chris because I don't know anymore!" Molly cried, the tears falling.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to not break down at that moment. Chris quickly came around the counter and wanted to take her in his arms, but she refused the affection. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked, pushing him away. Chris jumped back and didn't know what to do. Molly leaned with her hands against the edges of the counter, trying to get her breathing in order.  
  
"Just leave," she softly pleaded, her gaze locked on the floor. But Chris refused to leave her in the state she was in and stayed right where he was. "Honey, I'm sorry," he softly said. Molly tilted her head and softly sniffled. "Yeah, so am I," she whispered. She closed her eyes again and took in a deep breath. She then turned to Chris, watching him with her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry I am not as skinny as Stacy, or wild as Lita or not nearly as beautiful as Trish," she said.  
  
Chris shook his head at that remark. "You have nothing to be sorry for Molly. You don't need to be like them, you are wonderful because you are unique," he tried to comfort her. Molly let out a soft scoff. "Well not being like them gave you enough reason to leave me," she said. Chris ducked his head down, remembering that all to well. "That's not true," he softly began, but Molly interrupted them. "There is no need for that Chris, I have accepted it. I realized that being with a fat cow wasn't good for your image," she added.  
  
Chris was now getting furious at the way she was insulting herself. "Would you stop calling yourself that! You are worth way more than any of the divas!" he yelled. Molly, still keeping her composure found no truth in his words. "If I really was, that Maven wouldn't have said those things! If I was than you all wouldn't be making those jokes. Damn, even Spike found humor in what was said. The point of the matter is I am a fat cow and you left me because of it! So if you want me to stop those videos that I am only doing to turn into what you wanted from the start than you can forget it," she calmly managed to say.  
  
"So let me get this straight? You are going to go against your morals of letting a man put you down by doing what you assume a jackass like me wants? I really thought you were better than that sweets," he said. Molly just turned away from him, not being able to even look at him anymore. "I just want people to look at me and just for once say "Wow, she looks great"," Molly admitted. "You do look great," Chris said. Molly chuckled again. "Yeah, I look so great that Bischoff said my contract wont be renewed if I don't look like Trish at the end of the summer," she said, looking at the floor.  
  
Chris gritted his teeth at the sound of Eric's name. He always hated Bischoff, and now hearing what he said to Molly gave him more reason to kill the asshole. "Listen Molly, you look terrific," he said. Molly seemingly growing tired of this conversation turned off the stove and tried to walk away from Chris. "I really have no strength to do this with you now," she said. Before she could walk away, Chris grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her towards him.  
  
"It's the truth, and that's why I left," he said. Molly laughed at his words and shook her head. "So you left me because you thought I look good? Stupid excuse Chris," she said. She tried to move, but Chris held her tightly. "No, I left because I didn't think I was good enough to have a beauty like you. I am an asshole Molly, you didn't deserve some piece of shit like me," he added. Molly turned her face away from him, not wanting to look into the eyes and see the truth he was professing.  
  
"I still love you," he said after a short silence. Molly closed her eyes at those words and let out a deep breath. "I really wish I could believe that," she said and moved away from him. She walked over to her living room and looked into the big mirror, starting to take her earrings off. "I think you should go," she said. Rather than listening to her, Chris came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What do you see in that mirror," he softly asked. Molly looked sadly in the mirror and ducked her head down.  
  
"I see a fat piece of meat," she said. Chris lifted her face by her chin with his finger, forcing the brunette to look back up. "I see a beautiful woman who cares too much about what other people say," he said. Molly had no comment to that and just looked on, a single tear falling from her eye. Chris lifted her brown hair, exposing the back of her neck. "A woman that I still love," he whispered, laying a soft peck on the back of her neck. "That I will always love and lust after," he added, laying another soft peck on her neck.  
  
Molly pulled her hair to the side, not protesting to what Chris was doing to her. "I really missed doing this," he mumbled, not stopping the little kisses he was placing on the back of her neck. "And for what it is worth, you are the best diva in bed, and Maven cant deny that," he added. A small smile appeared on Molly's face at the sound of that. "You are too good to me," she gasped. Chris smiled and turned her around. "No, it's the other way around," he said and laid his lips on hers.  
  
  
  
Yes, I had to end with a little fluff. I hope you liked it.  
  
Steffie 


End file.
